Salah Faham
by leejegun
Summary: Pantat Jisung sakiiitttttt! Dont like? Read please, siapa tau kalau udah read jadi like. #NCT #Johnjae #Jaesung #Hanten #Taeyu


-SALAH FAHAM-

Cast : Johnny, Jaehyun, Ten, Jaemin, Jisung, dan beberapa member nct yang namanya Cuma disebut doang

Genre : Humor, Romance

Summary : Pantat Jisung sakit!

WARNING! bxb, yaoi garis keras, penistaan bias, pairing suka suka author

Baca juseyyyoooo... dont like read please.. siapa tau pas udah read jadi like

Bacalah dengan bijak. Review lah dengan bijak.

JANGAN HAKIMI SAYAAA!

"sayanggg aa dateeeeng!"

"oh inget pacar?"

Duh, Johnny hidup dari kecil perasaan lebih banyak salahnya dari pada benernya deh

"ya inget lah sayang. Kamu tuh kenapa sih cemberut terus kaya burung beo tau ga? Ngode apa biar aa emut emutin bibirnya?"

"najis"

Udah dijutekin, dibilang najis lagi. Emang Johnny tai kuda?

Yaudahlah, capek. pasti gaakan selesai kalau pacarnya udah betmut kaya mimi peri haid gini, mending diemin aja lah sambil main hp

Jaehyun ngelirik kesebelahnya, tempat Johnny duduk

"oh jadi hape lebih menarik dari pada aku?"

Tuh kan, Johnny salah lagi

"ya tadi kan kamu marah-marah nanti kalau aku ladenin malah berantem, mending aku chatting sama Hansol"

"oh Hansol hyung mah emang lebih cantik sih ya dari aku. Udah gitu emang shipper shipper JohnSol mah kan banyak. Jaehyun mah apa atuh... Cuma neneng pea dimata aa"

Anjir, si Jaehyun kayaknya beneran haid wkwkwk

"apa sih sayang, kamu kok jadi jeles ke Hansol. Lagian kan kamu tau dari jaman-jaman Kris masih di EXO juga aku sama Hansol udah sohiban" Johnny ngomongnya agak baper sih, dia inget mantan biasnya di EXO dulu.

Jaehyun gak nyautin, makin monyong aja bibir lumattablenya

Johnny nelangsa. Pengen banget hidupnya sehari aja diberi keberkahan. Kebahagiaan gitu. Kenapa sih tiap hari hidup dia kaya Ishita sama Raaman, selalu ada masalah baru. Gak pernah abis.

"yaudahlah"

Ditinggalin..

Sabar aja, Johnny mah tipe laki-laki setrong kok. Masa digituin sama uke aja galau, baper. Sori, Johnny bukan makhluk setingkat Taeil atau Taeyong yang seme takut uke. Jaehyun ngambek, asyikin aja.

.

Johnny lanjut main hp chatting sama sohib sesama egrangnya.

Tanpa Johnny tau, si Jaehyun lagi ngintipin dia dari pintu. Ih jeles banget dia rasanya pengen banting tipi kalau gainget harga tipi nya mahalnya gak ketulungan. Tipi anak boyben gituloh masa belinya yang murahan sih ieuwwh.

Johnny kayaknya beneran deh suka sama Hansol.

Jaehyun merasa dihianati dan tersakiti.

Eh berasa ada yang noel, Jaehyun nengok ke belakang.

Dibelakang Jaehyun ada anak tuyul toel-toel pundak dia "apasih Jisung?"

"ih hyung ngintipin ntar bintitan loh"

"siapa yang ngintip? Orang hyung lagi ngitung telor cicak tuh yang nemplok di engsel pintu. Suudzon aja" terus Jaehyun pergi dari situ. Sementara Jisung masuk kedalem nemuin hyungnya yang ganteng tapi sableng.

"hyung lagi ngapain?"

"eh Jisung, sini duduk sama hyung" Jisung terus duduk disebelah Johnny yang udah naro hp nya di meja.

Indah banget pemandangan ini, kaya papah muda sama anak pertamanya. Sayang, mamah nya lagi sensi banget, eh ralat. ceritanya mamah nya lagi arisan aja deh biar keliatan keluarga berencana yang bahagia didepan publik. –inner Johnny

"kenapa Jisung? Kok tumben main kesini?"

"tadi sih abis main sama Jaemin hyung" Johnny waspada sama jawaban Jisung, dia masih terbayang hari kemarin dimana ia dan Sehun dan 3 bocah labil polos yang sayangnya agak embisil ngomongin tentang, ahhh sudahlah... terus Johnny nanya "berduaan aja sama Jaemin?"

Jisung ngangguk unyu banget "ngapain?" tanya Johnny

"ya mainan hyung. Main kuda-kudaan tapi sambil basah-basahan. Kata Jaemin hyung itu mainan seru. Emang seru sih tapi Jisung jadi kotor dan harus mandi lagi" jelas jisung sambil ngedip unyu unyu kiyut kiyowo

"AWW!" itu Jisung teriak pemirsa.

Johnny banting si Jisung ke lantai saking kagetnya dia. "APAH?! Si Jaemin awas lu" terus Johnny keluar dari ruangan ninggalin Jisung yang masih elus-elus pantat dia. Sakit banget. Jisung berasa jatoh dari puncak menara namsan. Dia pengen nangis. Tapi kata mamah Jisung udah gede, malu kalau nangis.

Ten yang kebetulan banget lewat ngeliat si Jisung lagi nahan nangis sambil elus-elus pantat nya langsung nyamperin. "Jisung kenapa?"

"hiks Johnny hyung tadi... tadi... hiks"..

"tadi Jisung kesini, terus Johnny hyung hiks hiks"

"APAH? JOHNNY HYUNG BIADAAAABBB!" terus Ten juga ninggalin si Jisung juga. Padahal Jisung masih kesakitan ngelusin pantat sambil nahan tangis. Dia gak ngerti, kenapa Ten bilang Johnny hyung biadab? Emang Johnny hyung ngapain?

.

.

Johnny jalan muter-muterin dorm mereka yang segitu lah, Johnny gak mau sombong bilang dormnya gede. Eh keceplosan.

Dia sekarang nyari Jaemin. Kemaren Donghyuck. Kalau besok dia beneran nyari si Jeno, dia bakal beliin Jehyun gelas cantik 5 lusin.

Marah dia udah nyampe ubun-ubun dan udah tak tertahankan lagi. Jaemin ini tampangnya aja unyu unyu Lee Seung gi, jati dirinya Eunhyuk suju banget. Awas tuh bocah bakalan Johnny arak keliling Seoul!

Johnny jalan dengan gagahnya.

Pas nyampe ruang tivi,

"AW! AW! Ten kamu ngapain jewer hyung? Eh... jangan tarik tarik hyung! Kita bukan muhrim!"

"hyung! Gak nyangka aku hyung. Kirain hyung bejad sama Jaehyun aja. Ternyata. Hyung mikir gak sih? Jisung itu masih SMP hyung. Gimana masa depannya hah? Mau praktekin sinetron pernikahan dini jangan sama Jisung hyung, kasian Jisung ga bersalah"

"maksud kamu apa sih Ten? Aku ngapain Jisung emangnya?"

Ten geleng-geleng dramatis "Hyung! Sumpah parah banget kamu udah perkosa Jisung dan gak ngaku!"

GDUBRAKKK! "APAH? AA PERKOSA SIAPAH?"

Itu Jaehyun yang teriak. Ngomong-ngomong, dari tadi dia emang ngikutin Johnny pas keluar dari kamer karena dia pikir si Jhonny mau nemuin Hansol. Eh gataunya...

"APAH? JISUNG DIAPAIN SIAPA?"

Wah, si Jaemin dateng juga. Dia wangi banget keliatan baru aja mandi.

"APAH? AKU NGAPAIN SIAPAH?" itu tinggal Johnny yang teriak

"APAH? AKU DIAPAIN SAMA JOHNNY HYUNG?" tinggal Jisung yang teriak sambil jalan keruang tivi pincang-pincang

Ten derpface ilfeel. "APAH? KENAPA SEMUA ORANG TERIAKIN AKU HAH?"

Semua lirik lirikan

"HEH BERISIK OGEB!"

Nah kalau teriakan tidak patut didengar bocah yang terakhir itu gak tau siapa yang teriak. Suaranya sih kaya Taeil kaya Taeyong kaya Yuta. Gak tau lah pokoknya pasti member tua. Tapi kayaknya gamungkin Taeil ah dia mah aa kalem gaakan teriak teriak brutal. Kalau Taeyong, kayanya sih iya.

Ten liatin Jisung iba "Jisung pantatnya masih sakit?"

"nyeri banget hyung. Nyut nyutan masa" jawab Jisung sambil duduk di sofa

Jaehyun ngelus dada "tadi Hansol. Terus Jisung. Padahal baru ditinggal 5 menit aja udah nyampe tahap inti, aa ini jagonya main cepet banget sih padahal Jisung masih virgin gitu. Terus aku piye a. Tega"

"loh? Aku apain Jisung emangnya sayang? Ten jangan fitnah dong!"

"heh siapa yang fitnah hah? Aku liat sendiri gimana hyung keluar dari kamer terus si Jisung ngesot-ngesot kesakitan sambil pegangin pantatnya"

"yang harusnya disalahin tuh Jaemin!" tunjuk Johnny ke makhluk yang dari tadi engga kebagian dialog

"loh kok jadi aku sih? Hyung nih. Kemaren aja larang-larang aku gak taunya sendirinya giniin Jisung. Masa aku gaboleh dapet yang segelan sih hyung"

Jisung mukanya bingung banget. Dia gantian liatin muka hyung-hyungnya yang lagi pada adu mulut "emang Jisung diapain sih?"

Semua yang ada diruangan itu liatin Jisung. Ten langsung berlutut dramatis didepan Jisung sambil berlinang air mata. Ah lebay deh pokoknya "Jisung. Jisung ceritain sama hyung ya gimana awalnya sampai kamu.. sampai kamu..."

"heh egrang! Kamu juga selingkuh sama Hansol kan? Aku gak cukup? Aku gak cukup hah? Udah rela diapain aja sama kamu a. Udah rela gaya kambing guling udah rela gaya kudanil kawin sama macan tutul tapi ini balasan kamu?!" Jaehyun sakitttt banget hatinya. Ternyata si aa yang selalu dia bangga-banggain malah selingkuh dimana mana.

Jaehyun mulai inget kata-kata Yuta pas dia ngejekin si jepang gara gara pacarnya,Taeyong itu tsundere kelas kakap dan gak bisa romantis sama sekali. Kalau agresif sih bisa, apalagi kalau malam tiba dan semua rookies udah diracunin paracetamol 500mg. Yuta bilang "cowok romantis is not setia. Kamu yakin Johnny romantisnya ke kamu doang?"

What the neraka! Ternyata Yuta bener. Taeyong mending tsundere tapi setia sehidup semati gak tertarik lagi sama makhluk apapun selain Yuta. Ah Johnny.

Jaehyun rasanya pengen mewek aja.

"engga sayang engga. Aku gak selingkuh sama siapapun. Ya masa iya aku doyan sama Hansol yang? Gak empuk yang. Jisung juga gak empuk yang"

"eh itu bapak ngomong apa?" itu si Ten baru ngeuh dari tadi pacarnya disebut sebut selingkuhan Johnny. Hellaaawww seme sama seme kok selingkuh. Nanti pas nganu malah guling-gulingan brutal rebutan posisi terus tonjok-tonjokan hmmm mana enak. Eh/?

"siapa yang gak empuk? Hyung beneran udah ngerasain?" tinggal Jaemin yang ngamuk. Gak terima lah. Kayaknya bener Johnny udah ngerasain duluan bobo diatas si yayang Ncung.

Jisung tambah bingung "yaiyalah aku gak empuk hyung. Emang aku springbed central apa?"

Jaehyun ngelirik Jisung "kamu diapain sama mainan egrang ini hah?"

"dibanting hyung"

"wih sekali main bdsm. sama anak kecil lagi" si Ten takjub. Dia udah lama pengen coba-coba bdsm siksa-siksaan enak sama Hansol. Tapi Hansol terlalu lembut. Ten tuh pengen sekali-kali ditusuk-tusuk kasar dan bertenaga sambil di borgol kaya si Yuta. Kata Yuta enak banget soalnya.

Jaemin sama Jaehyun melongo gak percaya.

Jisung ngedip-ngedip. Kayaknya udah gak terlalu sakit lagi pantatnya

Johnny nepok jidat. Jisung terlalu volos kaya hidung voldemort kalau masalah ginian. Jawabannya ambigu banget lagi.

"dengerin guys. Tadi hyung emang banting Jisung.. tapi..."

"apah? Beneran? Sung, sung enak ga bdsm?" itu Ten yang nanya. Kayanya dia kebelet banget pengen di-fifty shade of gey-in sama si Hansol

"yak gak lah hyung. Orang pantat Jisung jadi sakit ngilu gini kok"

Jaemin sama Jaehyun masih jadi penonton. Sebenernya dipikiran mereka sama. Kalau Johnny sama Jisung aja bisa selingkuh kayaknya mereka mau jadian juga.

Si Jaemin juga udah caper pdkt elus-elusin punggung Jaehyun yang lagi shock berat. –pura pura shock lebih tepatnya biar dielusin sama Jaemin- hahahaha

"diem Ten! Hyung mau jelasin ke Jaehyun. Tadi itu Jisung cerita abis main kuda-kudaan sambil basah basahan sama Jaemin. Hyung shock dan gak sengaja banting si Jisung ke lantai. Kalau pantat Jisung sakit. Salahin Jaemin lah"

Jaehyun langsung neplak tangan Jaemin dari punggungnya. "dasar semua cowok sama aja"

"Jae hyung juga kan cowok?" tanya Jisung sambil nunjuk si Jaehyun yang langsung sadar gender.

"hah? Main kuda-kudaan sambil basah basahan? Jaemin! Bener?" tuntut Ten kemudian.

Dia udah kaya hakim ya. Dari tadi ngoceh mulu nyalah-nyalahin terdakwa

"i..iya hyung" Jaemin nunduk "maaf hyung. Aku jadi bikin baju Jisung kotor dan dia harus mandi lagi. Tapi aku gak ngapa-ngapain sama pantat Jisung"

"main kuda-kudaan sama basah-basahannya dimana?"

"di belakang dorm, Ten hyung"

"anjir di outdoor. Duh jadi pengen nyoba" Ten emut emutin bibir seksoynya. Dia beneran pengen banget enaena sambil di kasarin di depan khalayak umum kayaknya

"heh Ten sama aku yuk" Jaehyun kumat. Dia juga jablay sih disini. Johnny monyongin bibirnya.

Ten betmut. "gaenak. Kamu kan biasa dimanja mana bisa ngemanja"

"back to topic please. Sayang kok kamu jadi genit sih" Johnny narik Jaehyun biar dia duduk disamping Johnny aja. "lanjutin Jaemin. Ceritain"

"iya jadi kan kita main kuda kudaan. Jisung naik ke punggung aku nah aku jalan keliling taman. Eh gataunya air semprotan taman yang buat nyiramin rumput hidup sendiri. Jadi kita basah deh. Tapi Jisung seneng jadi yaudah aku lanjutin aja. Aku kira gaakan ketauan" Jaemin makin nunduk. Dia takut dimarahin kalau Jisung sampe sakit atau baju kelewat kotor mereka ketauan.

Ten

Johnny

Jaehyun

Diem.

Jadi main kuda kudaan sambil basah basahannya beneran? Bukan arti terselubung? Tapi secara harfiah?

FUGH! 

Ternyata mereka salah sangka. Jisung sama Jaemin masih polos kok. Segelnya belum kebuka. Masih ori tingting belum ada bekas sidik jari.

Tapi mereka lega sih ternyata ini semua gak seperti yang mereka pikirin

"ah udah ah mau pulang. Ternyata salah faham doang"

Ten ngeluyur. Padahal dia yang bikin ribut. Coba kalau dia gak dateng dan gak lewat ke kamer yang ada Jisung lagi megangin pantat. Mungkin ini semua tidak akan terjadi.

FUGH TEN! 

"ah udah ah mau bobo"

"eh sayang tunggu..."

Dan pasangan duo Ganteng bin sableng juga pergi.

"hyung hyung tadi Johnny hyung ngapain Jisung sih?"

"perkosa katanya. Apaan ya perkosa? Emang tadi Jisung diapain sama Johnny hyung pas dikamer?"

"ditanyain Jisung main apa sama hyung"

"mungkin perkosa itu bahasa gaul nya 'nanyain' kali. Bahasa gaul chicago"

"ohhhhh"

END dengan nistanya

OMAKE..

HanTen

"yang. Ayodong dicobain. Kata Yuta enak"

"akutuh gak tega sama kamu yang. Nanti kalau kamu sakit gimana?"

"engga yang. Aku tahan. Kamu mau cambuk cambuk juga aku pasrah kok"

"aku tuh gak bisa nyakitin kamu yang"

"ih gaseru banget sih"

Ten nyalain lampu kamernya. "awas ya! Kalau gak mau bdsm aku. Mending gausah naena sama aku! Mau mau minta sama Taeyong sama Yuta aja. Trisom pasti enak"

"sa..."

BRAK!

"..yang"

JohnJae

"gaya baru yuk yang"

"yang mana lagi emangnya a?"

"ituloh yang kemaren gayanya yang pas kita nontonin si Chanyeol hyung sama Baekhyun hyung"

"oh yang Baekhyun hyungnya sambil ngesot? boleh yang kayaknya enak"

"di hotel apa di dorm aja nih?"

"hotel aja lah yang.. didorm gaenak aku desahnya ditahan tahan"

"lets go!"

"call"

JaeSung

"hyung. Jisung mau perkosa, hyung dapet nilai ujiannya berapa hari ini?"

"ah Jisung. Hyung malu"

"ih hyung Jisung kan Cuma perkosa"

"Cuma dapet 80 hari ini. Soalnya fisika. Hyung gak suka ih"

"besok hyung ujian apa?"

"ih Jisung perkosa terus!"

"heh siapa yang perkosa siapa?" itu Taeyong yang nanya. Dia panas dengerin dua cecurut dari tadi ngomongin itu didepan dia

"Jisung nih. Perkosa Jaemin terus hyung!"

"hah?"

"Jisung kan Cuma perkosa!"

Taeyong cengo. Ini what sih? 

END BENERAN

Sory banget. Liburan ini Jegun pulang kerumah. Tau kan kalau dirumah itu gak sebebas dikosan. Ini aja ngetiknya harus malem-malem pas lagi ujan. Takut dipergok keluargaaaaa...

Ini ff garing, nyebelin. Aku tau... :'( kemampuan nulis dan berimajinasiku belum sebagus yang lain. Minta sarannya dong...

Ih aku seneng banget ff pertama aku ADA YANG SUKAAAAA BANYAK YANG REVIEWWW...! makasih banyak semuanyaaaa emang sih Jegun itu suka pairing yang gak biasa dan ekstrim. Makanya bikin ff sendiri karena pairing yang Jegun suka jarang ada di ff mana pun. Kalau yang gak suka pairingnya maaf yaa bukan maksud mau bikin pembaca gak nyaman kok...

Aku lagi tahap bikin sequel yang KEPO tapi belum kelar karena sulit inspirasi dan kurang asupan nct...

Kalau ff ini jelek bilang aja. Review dan kritik diharap bisa memperbaiki karya Jegun selanjutnya.

HAPPY NEW YEAR 2017!

Semoga di tahun ini Jegun bisa ketemu Jaehyun oppa. Pyeooonggg

Akhir kata, review jutaeyongggggggg~

Karena jadi silent reader itu enak, tapi dosa.

LEEJEGUN


End file.
